White Ribbon
by Namikaze Yuki Kushina
Summary: Aku menyukainya. Bukan suka. Namun Cinta. Aku mencintainya, seorang perempuan yang pertama kali ku temui di taman saat aku dan dia masih kanak-kanak. Pita putih'nya yang memperkenalkan aku dengannya. Rin Kagamine. /Request from Mai Kamano/ RnR, minna :)


** White Ribbon**

** Disclamer : Fict ini milik Yuki. Tapi Vocaloid milik Yamaha corp.**

** Rate : T**

** Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

** Pair : LenXRin**

** Warning : Len's Pov, Oneshot, OOC, OC, AU, typo(s), gaje, abal-abal.**

* * *

Ini fict pertama Yuki dalam fandom Vocaloid. Jadi, mohon dimaafkan jika ceritanya nggak nyambung, atau apapun itu yang membuat nggak enak dibaca. Oh, iya .. fict ini request dari Mai Kamano yang kemarin-kemarin terus berkicau padaku untuk buat fict fandom Vocaloid pairing LenXRin ini.

* * *

** Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

** Happy reading, minna-san :)  
**

* * *

Aku duduk menyendiri di bangku taman. Aku tak tahu harus apa. Mama? Dia sedang asyik mengobrol dengan temannya. Temanku? Mereka sedang tidak ada disini. Tujuanku berada disini, untuk bermain dengan teman-temanku. Namun, apa daya, saat aku tiba disini, mereka semua sudah pulang. Aku tahu, anak usia tujuh tahun sepertiku, hanya ingin bermain. Tapi, kalau tidak ada teman bermain, memangnya aku akan bermain dengan siapa.

"Huh .. bosan," aku menyenderkan tubuhku pada bangku taman. Rasa bosan yang melandaku membuatku mengantuk. Aku merasa kelopak mataku perlahan-lahan tertutup. Keadaan taman menjadi gelap karena rupanya aku menutup mataku.

**BRUK.**

Aku tersentak setelah mendegar suara gaduh yang melanda gendang telingaku. Spontan aku terbangun. Mencari sumber suara yang rupanya sedang berada didepanku. Seorang anak perempuan yang seusia denganku terjatuh didepanku. Namun, saat aku ingin menolongnya, ia terbangun sendiri. Ia tidak menangis, melainkan ia tertawa.

Ya, ia sedang bermain dengan temannya. Ia berlari mengejar salah satu temannya. Rambut kuning pendek miliknya terbawa angin karena tempo larinya yang bisa dikatakan cepat.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Aku iri dengannya, karena ia bisa bermain dengan temannya, sedangkan aku? Aku hanya dapat memandangnya yang sedang asyik bermain.

Spontan ia berhenti berlari karena ia menempati bahwa sesuatu hilang dari rambutnya.

"Pita milikku hilang!"

Pita? Ia kehilangan sebuah pita. Aku berdiri dari dari bangku dan ingin mengahampirinya. Namun, saat aku melangkahkan kakiku, sebuah benda menarik perhatianku. Benda itu berada didepanku, berada di bawah. Sebuah pita tali besar berwarna putih.

Aku mengambil pita itu. Ah .. sepertinya pita ini miliknya. Karena, pita ini berada di tempat saat ia terjatuh tadi.

Aku menghampirinya. Melangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya. "Hey .. apakah ini milikmu?" ia berbalik menghadapku setelah aku bertanya padanya. Ia tersenyum lebar memandang pita yang berada di genggaman tanganku ini. Akupun menyondorkan pita ini padanya.

"Ah .. iya, ini milikku!"

Ia mengambil pita yang berada di genggaman tanganku dan mengikatkan pita besar tersebut pada kepalanya. Dugaanku benar, pita itu miliknya.

Ia mempunyai rambut kuning yang pendeknya sebahu. Terdapat empat jepit di kedua sisi poninya. Memakai pita putih besar di atas kepalanya. Dan warna biru langit yang menghiasi matanya.

Ia menatapku. Tersenyum padaku.

"Siapa namamu?" ia menanyakan namaku.

"Len. Len Kagamine," jawabku seraya membalas seyumannya.

"Oh .. terima kasih, Len," ia berkata dengan cengiran yang ia buat untukku. Aku mengangguk menjawab ucapannya.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu siapa na-"

"Rin. Rin Kagamine," ia memberi tahu namanya padaku sembari memotong perkataanku yang rencananya tadi akan menanyai namanya.

"Len! Ayo kita pulang!" teriakkan mama membuatku berbalik untuk melihat mama, yang saat ini berada beberapa langkah di depanku. Dengan isyarat tangan, mama menyuruhku untuk menghampirinya. Aku akan menghampiri mama setelah aku berkata pulang duluan pada anak perempuan itu.

"Hey-" perkataanku terhenti karena menempati bahwa anak perempuan itu sudah tidak berada di tempat. Ia pergi.

"Sampai jumpa, Len!" ia berteriak padaku sambil melambaikan tangannya. Tangannya digandeng oleh mamanya. Rupanya, ia juga mau pulang, sama sepertiku. Kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu berkata pulang duluan padanya. Aku balik membalas lambaian tangannya.

Tentunya dengan senyuman yang aku berikan padanya.

Aku mempunyai teman baru.

* * *

** 8 years ago,**

* * *

**KRIING!**

Bel tanda istirahat pertama berbunyi. Anak-anak berhamburan keluar dari dalam kelas. Kecuali diriku yang masih duduk di bangku sejak tadi. Bisa dikatakan aku melamun. Bukan melamun. Tapi, aku sedang berfikir dengan cara melamun.

**PUUK.**

Seseorang menepuk pundak sebelah kananku. Aku menengadah kebelakang melihat siapa orang yang telah membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menepati seorang gadis berambut biru muda panjang berkuncir dua sedang menempelkan tangannya pada pundakku dan terseyum padaku. Itu Miku Hatsune.

"Hai, Len, sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa kau tidak keluar kelas?" pertanyaannya membuatku menghela napas panjang dan kembali berbalik. Dan Miku sekarang berada dihadapanku. "Kau pasti sedang galau 'kan?!" aku mengangguk atas pertanyaannya. Dan terlihat, Miku menghela napas panjang karena anggukanku. "Pasti akibat Rin," untuk yang kedua kalinya aku mengangguk atas ucapannya.

"Ayolah, Len! Cepat nyatakan perasaanmu padanya! Pada Rin! Aku sudah muak melihatmu galau karenanya," dapat dilihat, wajah gadis itu terlihat kesal setelah mengetahui bahwa aku masih saja galau karea gadis yang aku sukai, Rin Kagamine.

Jujur, aku menyukainya. Gadis yang pertama kali aku temui di taman sejak aku masih kanak-kanak. Sejak aku dan dia duduk di bangku TK, aku memang tidak satu sekolah dengannya. Namun, entah kebetulan atau apa, aku bertemu dengannya sejak aku dan dia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

Hingga saat ini, aku duduk di bangku kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama, aku masih menyukainya. Tak sadar, sudah tiga tahun aku memendam perasaanku padanya. Aku tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya. Banyak temanku yang menyuruhku untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Rin. Terutama Miku. Aku hanya dapat menjawab 'nanti' saat mereka menyuruhku untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Rin. Aku merasa belum siap untuk hal itu. Aku takut kalau Rin menolakku.

"Kau tahu, Len. Akhir-akhir ini, aku sering melihat Rin tidak memakai pita'nya,"

"Iya. Aku tahu,"

"Lalu, apa kau tahu alasannya tak pernah memakai pita'nya?" aku hanya menggeleng akan pertanyaan dari Miku.

Ya. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat Rin tidak memakai pita putih besar di kepalanya. Aku tak tahu alasannya itu. Tapi, aku merasa kecewa saat ia tidak memakai pita tersebut.

**GREP.**

Tiba-tiba Miku menggenggam pergelangan tangaku, menatap horor padaku, dan menarikku keluar kelas. "Hey .. kenapa kau menarikku begini?" jujur saja tanganku sedikit sakit karena Miku menarik tanganku yang dapat dikatakan keras.

"Aku akan membawamu pada Rin! Su-" kata-katanya terhenti ketika aku melempaskan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tanganku.

"Miku, kau ini apa-apaan sih?" aku melihat Miku yang sepertinya kesal kepadaku sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Len, kau ini cowok. Dan kau harus berani dalam melakukan hal ini!"

"Tapi aku belum siap Miku!"

"Len ka-" perkataan Miku terhenti ketika melihat Kaito berjalan melewatinya. "Ahh .. Kaito-kun," aku melihat wajah Miku memerah ketika mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya berjalan melewatinya. Dan ia'pun mengikuti Kaito dari belakang.

Aku hanya menghela napas lega setelah menepati bahwa Miku sudah pergi meninggalkanku. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Kaito yang sudah berjalan melewatinya. Dan telah menyelamatkanku dari amukan Miku.

.

Aku berjalan. Tepatnya berjalan di lorong koridor sekolah. Aku tak tahu harus kemana. Ke kelas? Takut jika ada Miku dikelas. Perpustakaan? Takut jika ada Kaito tentu dengan Miku. Jika mereka sudah bertemu, pasti mereka akan menempel.

.

"Huh .." untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku menghela napas bosan. Karena, kalian tahu, aku sudah mengelilingi sekolah selama beberapa kali. Sabar Len! Hidup memang membosankan.

"Kembalikan pita'ku!"

Suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku terdengar jelas. Itu suara Rin. Ada apa dengannya? Sepertinya ia sedang bermasalah dengan pita miliknya.

Aku segera mencari dimana Rin berada dengan mendengar teriakkannya yang terus merintih dan memohon untuk pita miliknya. Teriakkannya terdengar jelas pada halaman belakang sekolah. Langkahku dapat dikatakan cepat untuk mendekati halaman belakang sekolah.

Setibanya ku di halaman belakang sekolah. Aku tak dapat menahan emosiku. Aku melihat Rin di _bully_ oleh sekelompok anak geng perempuan. Dadaku merasa sesak saat melihat Pita putih miliknya direbut oleh salah satu anak geng dan sesak melihat rambut pendek miliknya dijambak oleh salah satu anak geng disana. Aku sakit melihat Rin menangis kesakitan.

"Sudah berulang kali ku katakan padamu, buang pita mu ini! Bukan malah menyimpan pita ini! Aku sudah senang melihatmu tidak memakai pita'mu ini lagi. Aku kira kau sudah membuang pita ini. Namun, kenyataannya kau tidak menuruti perintahku. Aku menemukannya didalam tas'mu! Kau tahu kau tidak bisa membohongiku!"

"Kau tahu, jika kau memakai pita ini, itu bisa merusak pemandanganku!"

"Ahhh ... maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa membuang pita itu,"

Aku tak kuat melihat pemandangan ini. Aku harus menolong Rin.

Len, kau ini cowok. Kau harus berani.

Perkataan Miku yang tergiang-giang dikepalaku membuat tekadku membulat.

"Jika kau tidak bisa membuang pita ini, berarti aku sendiri yang harus membuangnya!"

"Tolong jangan buang pita itu!. Kembalikan pita'ku!"

**GREP**.

Aku menggenggam tangan salah satu anak geng yang memegang pita milik Rin. Dan aku merebut benda itu dari genggaman tangannya. "Lepaskan tanganmu dari rambut Rin!" aku sedikit membentak salah satu anak geng yang menjambak rambut Rin. Dan aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku pada tangan anak geng yang tadi menggenggam pita milik Rin.

Anak yang tadi ku genggam tangannya memberi isyarat pada teman sekelompok geng'nya untuk melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Rin. Dan akhirnya ia melepaskan jengguttannya pada rambut Rin.

**BRUK.**

Aku melihat Rin terjatuh setelah rambutnya dilepaskan oleh anak itu.

"Oke. Rin. Untuk kali ini, aku memaafkanmu karena ada Len disini. Tapi, untuk yang lain kali, aku tidak akan memaafkamu!" ucap anak itu terhadap Rin. Dan ia melirikku sekilas. "Dan kau Len. Aku bukannya takut terhadapmu. Tapi aku malas berdebat dengan anak banci sepertimu!" ia dan sekelompok anak geng'nya pergi meninggalkanku dan Rin.

"Rin .." aku mendekati Rin yang sedang menangis disana. Dan aku berusaha menenangkan tangisannya dengan memeluknya. "Tenang Rin. Mereka sudah pergi,"

"Hiks .. terima kasih, Len," aku semakin mempererat pelukkanku terhadapnya agar tangisannya cepat tenang. "Len, tolong lepaskan aku," aku melepaskan pelukanku terhadapnya setelah ia meminta padaku. Aku hanya menatapnya yang sedikit menangis dan secara aku menghapus sisa air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Oh ya .. aku lupa sesuatu. Pita.

Akupun menyondorkan pita putih tersebut pada Rin. Aku senang saat Rin mengambil pita tersebut dari tanganku. Namun, seketika aku kecewa. Ternyata Rin tidak memakai pita tersebut. Ia malah menaruhnya kedalam saku rok seragamnya. "Kenapa kau tidak memakainya?"

Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia malah tersenyum padaku.

Aku tahu alasan kenapa ia tidak memakai pita tersebut. Alasannya pasti karena perdebatan tadi. "Rin, aku tahu alasanmu tidak memakai pita ini. Namun, kau harus memakainya Rin,"

"Tapi a-" aku memotong perkataan Rin dengan menempelkan telunjuk jariku pada bibirnya.

"Aku akan melindungimu dari mereka, Rin," aku mengambil pita'nya dari dalam saku rok seragamnya. Dan mengikatkannya pada kepala Rin. "Bukan Rin, jika tidak memakai pita putih besar di kepalanya!"

"Len, seharusnya kau tidak melakukan ini!" ucapnya sedikit kesal terhadapku karena aku mengikatkan pita itu pada kepalanya.

"Rin, aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu, Rin!" dengan perkataan yang lantang aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Aku melihat Rin yang sedikit kaget karena perkataanku tadi.

"Aku mencintaimu Rin!"

Aku memalingkan wajahku dari hadapannya. Aku takut jika Rin akan menolakku.

"Aku mencintaimu Len!"

Aku menatapnya yang sedang terseyum padaku. Ternyata aku salah dalam hal cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Ia menerima pengungkapan cintaku.

"Terima kasih, Rin," ucapku tersenyum padanya.

"Sebenarnya kau tak perlu ragu jika mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku. Karena aku mencintaimu sejak dulu, Len," aku terseyum mendengar ucapannya.

"Jadi sekarang kita pacaran?" aku mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut pada Rin dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Tentu,"

Senyuman tulus ia lemparkan padaku. Ah .. sekarang aku lega sudah bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya.

Pita putih tersebut mempertemukanku pada Rin.

* * *

**FIND.**

* * *

GYAH .. nggak tahu harus berkata apa pada fict ini.

Semoga fict ini banyak disukai oleh para readers.

Arigatou.

Akhir kata ..

Review .. Please.


End file.
